charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:LoosedAngel
Welcome! Bride and Gloom Picture I simply reversed your edit when I saw you had erased the category. The edits are always put in a red color and for some reason, the change of the picture wasn't, so I didn't notice it was changed. I'll change the picture, but when you upload a picture, could you give it a proper name like the one you uploaded for Bride and Gloom could be called 3x13-Evil-Prue", it's easier for editing. --TheBook 11:05, March 13, 2010 (UTC) P.Baxter powers We are not sure she had Molecular Deceleration either.So i think its better to write both Molecular Immobilization and Deceleration in her notable powers.As we are not exactly sure what her power was back then. 22:45, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Telekinetic Wave Hello. There is a power called Telekinetic Wave. It is a wave of kinetic energy sent out from the hand, capable of serious damage. Advanced Telekinesis is what Billie had, and Prue eventually. It's extra strong Telekinesis. Brianna Warren (was it her) sent the lord of war away with the flick of her hand, that's advanced telekinesis. When Billie is able to send demons into a wall and have them combust upon impact. When Prue lifted the Grimlock and Little Dave with just the wave of her hand, thats advanced telekinesis. So what power Prue used 2009, that was Telekinetic Wave because, if you look at it, a wave of energy is being sent from her hand. --Head Admin // Head Bureaucrat // Rollback // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 07:05, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Hi, well in my opinion, in that case, that wouldn't be exactly what you'd call a POWER. I think that it would be a variant or an ability based on that power (Advanced Telekinesis)- for example, Piper could deviate projectiles using Molecular Combustion, but that doesn't mean that she had the power to deviate attacks coming at her; it means that she could use her MC to counter-attack the projectile's kinetic force and to send it back the way it came from-. Returning to Prue, she could by 2009 use Advanced Telekinesis to send a massive wave of energy that swept with anything that stood in it's way. Also, we have discussed that Telekinesis can create a combustive effect by applying great ammounts of pressure (just like MC), or in this case, by applying pressure through a high-speed wave; it can also deccelerate molecules to the point that they freeze (Like Molecular Decceleration/Immobilization) or to create cold (M. Inhibition). ''— [[User:LoosedAngel|'LoosedAngel']] 23:40, October 5, 2010 (UTC) The Paul ''Message If the history information on the Talk page for the Charmed Wiki that you recently edited was correct, the message was made by theUser:Paul. Although I can not tell if its done by a simple fan and its just a coincedence that Paul Ruditis and him have the same name, or that ''is Paul Ruditis and its awesome. '''Well, I think it couldn't have been the user you said, because it's Paula not Paul LOL, but can you imagine that it is in fact Paul Ruditis?? That would be soooo cool!! I replied a message from Paul Ruditis!!! Hahaha '''— [[User:LoosedAngel|]]LoosedAngel'' 18:14, December 23, 2010 (UTC)' I'm sorry I clicked on the wrong user, sorry. I changed it the correct user. :It's not Paul ;) --GlennVP - (talk) - ( ) 18:12, December 23, 2010 (UTC) 'Oooh, don't be such a party pooper, we know the odds of that Paul to be ''the Paul Ruditis are incredibly low, but well, Hope dies Last no? lol '--— '[[User:LoosedAngel|']]LoosedAngel' 18:21, December 23, 2010 (UTC)' Although it would be an honor, and it would be amazing if it was indeed the'' Paul Ruditis, but sadly its most likely not. Haha yeah, well and now I introduce you to my new signature, courtesy of OracleForever :o) [[User:LoosedAngel| LoosedAngel ]] Talk 18:26, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Well guys you should know that Paul Ruditis is on twitter and he frequently replies to our tweets. :) x User:PaulHalliwell (SOMEONE NEEDS TO TEACH ME WHO TO SIGN IN THE TALK PAGES) '''''Just use four tildes or by using the signature button above :o) --[[User:LoosedAngel| LoosedAngel ]] Talk 19:31, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Signature Your sig has been maded as requested. To use it, go to your Preferences , type , in the Signature box tick the box where it says Custom Signature and press Save. When you type ~~~~ you get the result of . If you don't know, follow these steps: Alexander [[User Talk:OracleForever|'Talk']] 18:05, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Wooow, thanks a lot!! I owe you a favor :o) '--— [[User:LoosedAngel|LoosedAngel]] 18:14, December 23, 2010 (UTC)' Infobox Your Infobox is on your page, just fill the in the stuff. The reason it is green is because the wiki look is green . Sorry but do enjoy --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan ッTalk To Me ッ Sandbox ッ 18:34, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Oh, don't worry!! And again, thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!! Great Christmas Eve Eve present, if you're ever in need of an image editing, just ask ok? lol :oD --[[User:LoosedAngel| LoosedAngel ]] Talk 18:38, December 23, 2010 (UTC) :: Thanks. I noticed you have Photoshop, I have pixlr --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan ッTalk To Me ッ Sandbox ッ 18:49, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Really? Wow, that's great, I love Pixlr too, in fact, I made the image from my infobox in Pixlr :oB [[User:LoosedAngel| LoosedAngel ]] Talk 18:55, December 23, 2010 (UTC) ::: Cool I love Pixlr.com --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan ッTalk To Me ッ Sandbox ッ 19:06, December 23, 2010 (UTC) It's free --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan ッTalk To Me ッ Sandbox ッ 19:06, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Spin off Hey it's Paul, hope you're ok. I just stopped by to tell ya that your title suggestion 'Manor' is in first place right now. I like the idea of coming up with a title that represents the show or a central theme/object/location/etc. I think anything with Charmed in it will not be a good idea. It will be too expected and too easy. I dunno that's just my opinion. User:Paulhalliwell Oh, wooow, that's so great, I'm proud of myself lol :o) Yeah, I had the exact same thing in mind when I was thinking of possible titles for your project. And pls pls pleeeeaaassseee could you show me some of your scripts when you finish them? :oD [[User:LoosedAngel| LoosedAngel ]] Conjure Me 01:21, December 29, 2010 (UTC) <------- how do you do that? someone needs to teach me! Yeah of course! I will be starting a blog on Jan 1st and will be updating it daily. I'll give everyone the link. I'm glad you agree. I just don't think that anything with Charmed in it will even be considered or taken seriously by anyone in the business. It lacks originality and creative thought. But Manor is a good choice. thanx again xxx User: Paulhalliwell Phoebe You said her power only allows her to see, not alter. That is not entirely true. Technically she certainly can alter the future. That is the whole point of her premonitions, to prevent the incident from occurring, thus she alters the future. --HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 01:35, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Oh, sorry, I din't explained myself correctly. What I meant is that she can alter it in the present, knowing what she should or shouldn't do in the future to change what she saw; but she can't change it or alter while seeing it, hence she cannot travel to that point in time. --[[User:LoosedAngel| LoosedAngel ]] Conjure Me 01:40, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Justin Bieber Hate Cool you hate him too! Hehe Hi-5!! No, well, it's sort of HATE, not exactly HATE like if I wanted him dead. But ooosh, he's just like the typical media little kid-turned-heartthrob that most awkward fanatic girls love just because of how he looks (still, I don't understand it) His music it's just sometimes catchy, but it doesn't transmit something good or useful, it's just cloying. That's why I don't like him ¬¬ [[User:LoosedAngel|'LoosedAngel']]Summon Me 00:36, February 2, 2011 (UTC) I don't like him because he's "crazy" famous, I don't like it when something or someone becomes insanely famous. I just....loose interest. Prue's infobox picture I'm still trying to find a good picture besides that one. --PerryPeverell - (talk) - ( ) 16:45, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Image! Did you make that image you recently put on your userpage? It is really good if you did (: --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 09:39, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, Khan, I did it, thank you :o) I had somehow noticed that these two images were really really similar, like if they had been taken in a similar way deliberately. And I remembered a guy from YouTube that used to do an alternate Season 4, The VP's Charmed, a couple years back, in which Phoebe died instead of Prue, so I said: Hey, I should bring these 2 pics together lol and here's what turned out: And then, as I had nothing else to do, I thought about doing a promo for an Alter-Season 4, which is the same image you've already seen: --[[User:LoosedAngel|'LoosedAngel']]Summon Me 16:50, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Priscilla Obviously you haven't been around for a while. We decided that the names should stay P. Baxter, Bowen, ect. Shanebeckam 00:23, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Main Slider Yeah, but there not good of quality, I captured mine off my DVD's but then I had to edit it a bit, to put me color into it, cause the original one was kind of bland. I'll try and capture another picture of her looking up, it's just a matter of finding the right frame in the scene and taking the photo. xD --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 01:54, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Video That is just god damn amazing. Really well done. 10 years, cannot believe it :'( --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 10:38, May 29, 2011 (UTC) The Power of Four I really love your 'Magic Returns' on your Userpage so I made one of my own :) What do you think? The Power Of Four - Khan.jpg --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 10:08, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Votings I have been good thank-you. Are you editing more frequently again? As LeonardoWyatt said, he has updated them for us. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 12:28, November 6, 2011 (UTC)